


A Small Price to Pay

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Corruption, DannyMay, DannyMay 2020, Gen, The Observants are jerks, clockwork plans ahead, danny is worth it, how clockwork got his scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: The Observants make demands of Clockwork.  DannyMay2020 prompt, Corruption.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Clockwork & Observants
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	A Small Price to Pay

**Danny May 2020**

Corruption

A Small Price to Pay

A loud knocking interrupted Clockwork’s concentration. With a sigh, he cleared his viewing screen and faced the doorway. An irritated frown crossed his face, the Observants…again. He mentally counted down and hit zero right as his door banged open. 

“You know, generally it is frowned upon to let yourself into another’s lair.” he pointed out, shifting to his adult form as they intruded.

One of the Observants waved its hand dismissively as the other spoke up, “Clockwork.” it said, “We must put an end to Pariah’s reign. His darkness grows and soon he shall subjugate the entirety of the ghostly realm under his power. He must be stopped!” 

“I know you can see the darkness coming, but it is not yet time to terminate Pariah’s rule.” Clockwork replied, shifting older. “You cannot base your current actions on a future that has yet to come.”

“We must act now, before his power grows further!” The first observant insisted, “He has already acquired the Crown of Fire; soon he will have the Ring of Rage!”

“He will soon have the Ring of Rage!” echoed the second observant.

“You said that twice.” Clockwork lisped from his child form.

“We have taken the liberty of gathering the rest of the council of Ancients,” stated the first observant, ignoring Clockwork.

“We expect you to arrive in a reasonable… _time_ ,” sneered the second Observant.

“It is not yet time to depose the king; you are not listening very well.” Clockwork said, the frustration only barely discernable in his tone.

The Observants chose not to respond and left just as abruptly as they had entered, slamming the door with a resounding clang.

Clockwork sighed, shifted back to his adult form, and turned back to his main viewing screen. He lifted his hand and traced the scar that had not yet appeared on his face. This attempted coup will fail and lead to the Observants’ oath of noninterference. The attack will increase the king’s paranoia until he becomes the tyrant known as Pariah Dark. Clockwork himself will get off with a warning, protected somewhat by his bonds of servitude under the Observants. The scar will serve as a reminder to all who look upon it of the price of questioning the king.

It will be many long years before the Ancients will be capable of stopping the tyranny, and it will be several years yet before there will be any need to.

All the same, it will be worth it to meet the one who he waits for. The Observants’ oath will be crucial to gaining the opportunity to save the child. 

‘Yes,’ thought Clockwork, ‘A small physical disfigurement is well worth the chance to have a relationship with the child. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Clockwork. At least it'll be worth it to get what he wants. For DannyMay2020 day 10 prompt, Corruption.


End file.
